Smurfs Comic Book Universe (location)
The Smurfs Comic Book Universe is the universe where the Smurfs comic book series takes place, with all its events from "The Black Smurfs" to the present being its canon. Whether this also includes the stories that they appeared in in the Johan And Peewit comic book series remains rather fuzzy at best, although Homnibus does appear from time to time as a character in their stories. This continuity is considered active for as long as there are new Peyo-endorsed stories being produced for it. Link to Fanon Criteria Traveler and Narrator, both from the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, are aware of this universe's existence. Notable Elements * Average age of the adult male Smurfs is 100 years of age, while Papa Smurf is 542. * Chef and Baker are the village chefs of this universe. Greedy just simply likes to get his hands on food. Chef and Baker were originally the same character until "The Finance Smurf" introduced them as separate characters. * Brainy is usually hit in the head with a mallet whenever he goes off on his long speeches. In the comic book adaptation of "The Smurflings", Brainy gets tossed on his head like he did in the cartoon show. * Clumsy and Dimwitty/Dopey are sometimes recognized as being the same character. * Handy originally wore a regular Smurf hat and pants, and then later wore blue overalls and a hat with no visor. * Hefty originally had no tattoo on his arm. * Vanity originally wore a Smurf hat with no flower on it. * Grouchy became grouchy because he was bit by the Buzz Fly. * Farmer eventually wore a straw Smurf hat and green overalls with wooden shoes. * Smurfberries do not appear. * Blue moons are times when a baby Smurf is about to be delivered to the Smurf Village. * The Smurf language division is North and South. * Smurfette was blue as an "un-Smurf", and was turned into a Smurf through "plastic smurfery". She also left the village for a time before becoming a permanent member. * Sassette was created by the Smurflings using the same formula for creating Smurfette, but otherwise didn't require any further potions or magic to change her into a real Smurf. She also doesn't consider Gargamel her father. * Swoofs were orange (which were later changed to green). * A nameless Smurf was King Smurf. * The Smurf that would become Alchemist Smurf becomes Apprentice Smurf. * Tuberose cured the Black Smurf disease (which was changed to purple when "The Black Smurfs" was first published in English as "The Purple Smurfs"). * Gargamel wanted the Smurfs for his Philosopher's Stone. His first canonical encounter with them was in the story "The Smurfnapper". * Gargamel's mother (Mummy} exists in this universe, although she only appeared in one panel in a flashback scene, and while only the back of her is seen, she was different in appearance from her television cartoon counterpart. * Gargamel has at least one brother, an identical twin named Gourmelin, and three lookalike nephews. * Gargamel's cousins are Barbapapa and Sagratamabarb. * Gargamel had a one-time admirer, a bratty kid named Jeanty in "A Child Among The Smurfs" who wanted to become his apprentice, but later changed his mind when he realized that he didn't want to go down the same road as Gargamel. * Azrael was originally a female cat, and then was changed to a male cat, who consistently has orange fur. * In addition to Azrael, Gargamel in this universe also had a rarely seen pet crow named Corbelius, who primarily served the wizard in delivering letters (usually threats and/or ransom notes to the Smurfs). * Bigmouth is identified as a giant instead of an ogre. * Although Hogatha initially was created for the cartoon series, she has appeared in at least one of the Schtroumpf magazine stories, namely an adaptation of the episode "Bewitched, Bothered, And Be-Smurfed". * The Smurflings, Puppy, Baby, Wild, Grandpa Smurf, and Nanny exist in this universe, although they do not make many appearances since the focus of the stories is mostly on the original 100 Smurfs and Smurfette. Also, Grandpa and Nanny only appear in the Schtroumpf magazine stories. * Wild learned how to talk in Smurf, though in the manner of "Tarzan speak". * Papa and Grandpa Smurf are the only Smurfs that are seen wearing beards. Grandpa Smurf is also the only male Smurf character shown to have head hair. * Clockwork Smurf was the substitute of an anthropomorphic jar of Benco chocolate drink powder in an adaptation story that originally featured the character. He was able to fully talk in Smurf and had a hat that dispensed liquid from its spout. Exclusive Characters In This Universe Smurfs * Alchemist * Archeologist * Blacksmith * Camper * Carpenter * Coalminer * Dentist * Disabled * Enamored * Equilibrist * Explorer * Fakir * Finance * Fireman * Fisher * Flying * Liar * Lucky * Mason * Miller * Nurse * Owner * Paleontologist * Postman * Potter * Sculptor * Showoff * Sporty * Traveling * Weather Animals * Corbelius Humans * Adalbert Lebon * Barbapapa * Gargamel's nephews * Gourmelin * Jeanty * Sagratamabarb Presentations That Are Part Of This Universe See List of Smurf comic books at Smurfs Wiki. Related Fanon Works Fanon works that are inspired by the Smurfs Comic Book Universe * EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf by VicGeorge2K9 * A Narrator's Story by VicGeorge2K9 * HERO: The Guardian Smurf by A Heroic Smurf * Smurf Me Up! by Enriquearreguin777 Category:Locations Category:Multiversal locations Category:Open to Community Category:Mainstream media universes